


Le Miraculous de la Grenouille

by AgainstJu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gen, LGBT, Ladybug - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Trans Female Character, chat noir - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgainstJu/pseuds/AgainstJu
Summary: Il existe d'autre Miraculous au-delà de la Miracle Box détenu par Marinette. Il existe celui de la grenouille, détenu par un jeune homme dirigeant d'une association LGBT. Et il va découvrir qu'au delà d'aider les gens, cette association est un nid de négativité pour le Papillon.Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le concept de Fripouille et de quelques Akumatisé.





	1. Arrache-Bonheur

Jules était assis au bar du local de son association. Jules est un jeune homme au court cheveux bruns avec des mèches grises, assez grand et avec une taille assez fine. Il était en train de préparer le planning du prochain mois, quand entra dans la pièce un autre jeune homme. Celui-là avec des épaules bien large, et une carrure assez importante. Ses cheveux était d’un noir de jais. Jules leva les yeux des ses feuilles et sourit en voyant l’arrivée de son amie.

« Bonjour Amélia, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il

« Je vais bien et toi ? »

« Je vais bien comme quelqu’un à qui ont viens de refiler l’asso, Henri est partit en toute vitesse me laissant avec toute l’organisation. » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire

« Ça à l’air d’être la meilleur journée de ta vie. Je vais me changer, j’arrive. »

La dénommé Amélia passa une porte sur le côté du bar et la ferma. Jules se remit à son planning le temps qu’Amélia se change. Quelques minutes plus tard, sortait de la pièce une jeune fille avec certes des épaules assez large et une carrure imposante, mais aussi une longue chevelure blonde et une ravissante robe rouge.

« Comment tu l’a trouve ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Tu es sublime comme toujours, je savais qu’elle te plairait. »

« Merci. Au fait, regarde » Et elle lui tendis ses bras « J’ai fait mon épilation au laser. J’ai fait mes bras hier. Il ne me reste plus que le visage est ce sera finit de ma pilosité. »

« Content que ta transition se passe bien. »

« Si seulement, il n’y a qu’ici que je peux être moi. Mais c’est déjà ça, avec vous je peux être moi. »

« Ma chérie, tu es magnifique. J’ai bien fait de conseiller cette robe à Jules. »

Une femme d’âge mûr était entrée dans le local est faisait la bise à Amélia. Elle avait les cheveux d’un roux foncé et portait un long châle sur ses épaules.

« Merci Sandra. Elle est vraiment sublime. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous. »

« C’est pour ça, qu’avec Henri, nous avons ouvert cette association. Un endroit où chacun peut-être qui il veut. Et on a réussit, grâce à vous tous. » Répondit Sandra

« D’ailleurs, Sandra » intervint Jules « C’est toujours bon pour a soirée de jeudi ? »

« Bien sûr, et ça l’a toujours été. J’ai l’impression que vous êtes sénile à me le demander toutes les semaines. »

Et les trois éclatèrent de rire ensemble. La matinée se passa tranquillement, Jules put même finir son planning. Les trois amis discutaient et riaient de tout et de rien. Quand soudainement Amélia réçut un coup de téléphone.

« C’est ma mère, il faut que je réponde. »

Elle se leva et décrocha, tout en s’éloignant de ses amis.

« Oui, maman ? » Demanda Amélia

« Marc, c’est quoi toutes ces photos que vient de m’envoyer ton cousin. Pourquoi tu y es habillé en fille ? Pourquoi tu te présente sous le nom d’Amélia ? Tu crois vraiment que ton père et moi ont a mis autant de temps dans ton éducation, pour te retrouver habillé comme une tapette sur les réseaux sociaux ? »

« Alors pour commencer, » Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues « On dit homosexuel pas tapette. Et je suis pas une tapette, je suis une fille. Que ça vous plaise ou non, je l’ai toujours été. Maintenant c’est Amélia, et je ne changerais pas pour vous faire plaisir. » Sa voix avait cassé sous les émotions

« Alors, ne prends pas la peine de nous rendre visite. Je ne veux pas de détraqués sous mon toit. »

Et sa mère lui raccrocha au nez. Encore chamboulée par ce qu’elle vient de lui dire, les jambes d’Amélia la lâchèrent, la faisant tomber à genoux, pleurant de plus en plus fort. Jules se leva en vitesse et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Sandra aussi était à ses côtes, la rassurant comme elle pouvait.

A l’autre bout de la ville, dans une pièce sombre s’ouvrit une sorte de volet arrondis, provoquant une envolée de papillon blanc. Un homme sortit de l’obscurité après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots : « Nooroo, transforme moi. ». Puis il s’était avancé dans la lumière.

« Je vois, un cœur brisé par des parents intolérants. » Un papillon blanc se posa sur sa main, qu’il recouvrit avec son autre main. Une énergie violette se concentra, puis en sortit u papillon violet. « Vole, mon petit Akuma et va noircir son cœur. »

De son côté, Jules était assis à côté d’Amélia sur un fauteuil tandis que Sandra leur servait du thé. Amélia était en train de leur raconter son horrible conversation avec sa mère. Soudain, un petit papillon violet entra discrètement dans la pièce et se posa sur la perruque d’Amélia. Elle vira au violet sombre et Amélia fut coupé dans sa phrase.

« Bonjour Arrache-Bonheur, je suis le Papillon. Tes parents considèrent que tu n’es pas une fille ? Alors, deviens-en une. Prends le bonheur des habitants de Paris, afin de forger le tien. En échange évidemment, tu devra me rapporter les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Cela te convient-il ? »

« Amélia, tout va bien ? » Commença Jules

« J’accepte avec plaisir, Papillon. »

Le corps d’Amélia se recouvrit d’une fumée violette, et lorsque qu’elle disparut, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Jules et Sandra s’était levé et se dirigeais à reculons vers la porte à la vue de leur amie akumatisé. Elle se leva et bondit en leur direction, elle essaya de prendre Jules par le col, mais sans succès puisque Sandra s’interposa.

« Sandra, non ! »

« Va-t-en. Ils auront besoin de toi. »

Et une lumière entoura Sandra avant qu’elle se tombe sur le sol. Quand à Arrache-Bonheur, ses épaules commencèrent à être moins large. Jules s’enfuit par la porte principale de l’immeuble avant de se cacher dans une ruelle. Sortit de sa capuche, une petite créature volante semblable à une grenouille.

« Tu es sûr qu’on devrait l’écouter ? Ladybug et Chat Noir savent se battre, non ? » Demanda la créature

« Tu as entendu ce qu’elle a dit Izzy, si Sandra juge qu’on ne sera pas de trop autant en profiter. Izzy, transforme-moi »

La créature se fit soudainement aspiré à l’intérieur de la gourmette de Jules. Après un flash de lumière, Jules se retrouvait affublé d’un sweater à capuche vert et sans manche, ainsi que des bandages sur les avant-bras. Il portait également un pantalon bouffant, et des chaussures oranges semblable à celle porté par des clowns mais étrangement à sa taille. Un masque vert se trouvait également sur ses yeux.

« Cool, la tenue. Bon, il faut que je retrouve Amélia. »

Jules bondit afin d’atteindre un toit, puis se mit à sauter de toit en toit à la recherche de son amie. Il l’a retrouva au milieu d’un parc au prise avec Ladybug. Il sauta jusque dans le parc, puis se rendit compte qu’Arrache-Bonheur fonçait sur Ladybug. Il sauta une nouvelle fois, atterrissant à côté de Ladybug, la poussa et fit en sorte qu’elle le touche. Elle posa sa main sur son torse. Une lumière entoura Jules avant qu’il ne tombe à genoux. Dans cette position, il put se rendre compte qu’Arrache-Bonheur avait une taille fine, une carrure plus du tout massive et un visage très fin et plus carré. Chat Noir arriva à ce moment, et atterrit aux côtés de sa lady, afin de l’aider à se relever.

« Depuis quand tu as un autre chevalier servant ? » Demanda Chat Noir

« Je ne sais pas qui c’est, mais méfions-nous. On ne sais jamais. » Répondit-elle

Soudain, le Papillon entra en contact avec Arrache-Bonheur.

« Je ne sais pas qui est celui-ci, mais peu importe. Empare-toi de son miraculous en plus des deux autres. »

De son côté, Arrache-Bonheur saisit le visage de Jules.

« Un nouveau super-héros pathétique à ce que je vois. Et c’est quoi ton petit nom ? Que je puisse m’en servir d’exemple. »

« Désolé, je n’y ai pas encore réfléchit. CROASSEMENT ! » Hurla Jules

Soudain, une impulsion d’énergie repoussa Arrache-Bonheur au loin. Jules se releva alors que les deux autres super-héros s’approchèrent.

« Tu n’aurais pas dû l’utiliser aussi tôt. » Commença Ladybug

« Désolé d’être rabat-joie, mais je ne suis pas limité dans le temps comme vous. » Répondit Jules

« Dans ce cas, tu vas nous être très utile. Comment est-ce qu’on doit t’appeler ? » Demanda Chat Noir

« Appelez-moi Fripouille. Fripouille, la grenouille. »

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda Ladybug

« Moi j’aime bien » Répondit Chat Noir « Bienvenue dans l’équipe »

Et tout trois se préparèrent à affronter Arrache-Bonheur. Elle fonça droit sur eux, et voulut donner un coup de poing à Fripouille, qui l’arrêta net en saisissant son bras au vol. Ladybug et Chat Noir bondirent en arrière. Chat Noir saisit son bâton et voulut la frapper avec, mais elle repoussa Fripouille, puis para avec ses bras l’attaque du blondinet, avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant voler dans un grillage. Ladybug tenta ensuite de la saisir avec son yo-yo mais Arrache-Bonheur l’attrapa en vol et le jeta au loin. Ladybug courut afin de récupérer son yo-yo.

« Bon maintenant, ça suffit. Lucky Charm ! »

Le yo-yo de Ladybug s’envola et fit apparaître une brosse à cheveux rouge sertis de pois noirs qui tomba dans ses mains. Arrache-Bonheur était en train de jouer des poings avec Fripouille.

« Comment peut-tu encore te battre ? J’ai aspiré tout ton bonheur. » Demanda Arrache-Bonheur

« Ce n’est pas grâce à mon bonheur que je me bat. C’est dans ma tristesse et ma peine que je trouve ma raison de me battre. Afin que personne ne souffre comme je souffre. Croassement. »

Arrache-Bonheur se retrouva de nouveau repoussé.

« Ladybug ! Je crois que l’Akuma est dans sa perruque. » Dit Fripouille

« Mais oui, bien sûr. »

Ladybug saisit son yo-yo et l’attacha à la brosse à cheveux.

« Les garçon, occupait la. »

Chat Noir se redressa et bondit avec son bâton en avant vers la blonde, qui l’attrapa avec sa main avant de l’envoyer voler avec son propriétaire. Ladybug lança la brosse accroché à son yo-yo, qui se prit dans la perruque. Elle tira et la perruque fut ôté de la tête d’Arrache-Bonheur et arriva dans ses mains. Elle la décrocha avant de la lancer à Chat Noir. Chat Noir attrapa la perruque et invoqua son Cataclysme qui détruisit la perruque, laissant s’envoler un petit papillon violet. Ladybug lança son yo-yo qui attrapa le papillon. Elle ramena le yo-yo vers elle et laissa s’envoler le papillon redevenu blanc. Ladybug se saisit de nouveau de la brosse et la lança dans le ciel. La brosse explosa en de nombreuses coccinelles qui s’assurèrent que tout rentre dans l’ordre. Ladybug et Chat Noir firent un petit check devant Amélia qui redevenait elle-même.

« Bien joué. » Dirent-ils en cœur.

Un petit son strident eut soudain lieu.

« Désolé, je vais devoir vous laissé. Je vais bientôt me détransformer. A la revoyure Fripouille. »

Et Ladybug laissa les deux garçons ainsi.

« Content d’avoir de l’aide, mais d’où tu sors ton miraculous dis-moi ? »

« Malheureusement, je ne peux rien dire. J’ai promis. Allez file, je vais la ramener »

« Attends, pourquoi tu as dis la ? »

« Parce que c’est une fille. Parfois ce qui saute au yeux n’est pas forcément la réalité, n’est-ce pas ? »

Et Fripouille lui fit un clin d’œil avant que Chat Noir ne repartent.

Fripouille s’avança finalement vers Amélia.

« Qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivée ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Rien de très important, juste à l’avenir, évite de trop te faire submerger par tes émotions. Personne n’a une vie facile, mais il y a toujours de la lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Allez viens je te ramène chez toi. »

Et Fripouille la fit s’agrippais dans son dos. Dans son repaire, le Papillon jubilait de rage.

« Ladybug et Chat Noir, vous avez peut-être un nouvel allié mais moi j’ai une source quasi abondante de négativité désormais. »

De retour chez lui, Jules fit un détour par chez Sandra pour s’assurer de son état. Il la trouva seul, occupé à faire du thé.

« Alors, qu’est ce que ça a donné ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle s’aperçut de la présence de Jules

« Vous l’avez très bien vu à la télé. »

« Oui, mais je veux l’avis du porteur, pas du média. »

« Honnêtement. C’était énorme, mais je suis réaliste. Paris n’a pas besoin d’un nouveau héros. »

« Paris aura toujours besoin de héros, et je sens que Ladybug et Chat Noir ne diront jamais non à ton aide. »

« En attendant, vous auriez pas un petit peu de thé ? » Demanda Izzy en sortant de la capuche de Jules.

Et tous rirent ensemble.


	2. La Marée Noire

La cloche venait de sonner, et Tom entra dans les vestiaires pour se changer après son cours de sport. Tom était un jeune garçon au cheveux blond vénitien, et assez grand pour son age, puisqu’il était le plus grand sixième de Françoise-Dupont. Il s’approcha de son casier et commença à se changer alors que d’autres garçon de sa classe arrivèrent. Rentra alors dans le vestiaire un garçon blond, qui n’étais pas du tout un sixième. Il s’agissait d’Adrien Agreste, un troisième. Tom n’eut de cesse de le fixer à mesure qu’il avançait dans la pièce, et quand Adrien s’en rendit compte, il lui sourit, ce qui fit rougir violemment Tom qui reprit de se changer avant de quitter le vestiaire en toute hâte. Tom était dans les nuages, jamais il n’avait trouvé un garçon aussi beau. Il était presque arrivé à la grande porte du collège quand il s’aperçut qu’il avait oublié son téléphone dans son casier. Il se dépêcha alors d’aller le récupérer. Lorsqu’il poussa la porte du vestiaire, il observa qu’il ne restait personne dans le vestiaire, il s’avança et ouvrit son casier et s’empara de son téléphone. Il ferma son casier et se tourna vers la sortie quand il se retrouva face à Adrien. Il rougit de plus belle.

« Tu es le garçon qui me fixait tout à l’heure » Dit Adrien

Tom devenait de plus en plus rouge alors qu’Adrien lui tendit sa main.

« Adrien et toi ? »

« Tom… Je suis désolé. »

Et Tom coupa court à la conversation en quittant le collège. Une fois dehors, il mit ses écouteurs et se mit à marcher en direction de son refuge. 

De son côté, Jules était assis au bar de l’association, toujours en train de s’occuper de paperasserie. 

« J’imaginais pas qu’Henri avait tant de papier à remplir à la journée. Qu’est-ce qui m’as pris d’accepter. » Se plaint Jules

« Et dis-toi qu’il s’occupe toujours de tous ce qui financement. » Répondit Sandra, assise sur un fauteuil en train de boire une tasse de thé

Entra alors dans le local, Tom. Il salua Jules et Sandra avant de s’asseoir à une table. Il sortit ses affaires de cours et s’attela à faire ses devoirs. Mais malgré ses efforts, il n’arrivait pas à se concentré sur ses exercices. 

« Mon chéri » Commença Sandra « Tu as l’air dans les étoiles, que t’arrive-t-il ? »

Tom rougit de nouveau, surpris qu’on remarque son état.

« Je crois… que je suis amoureux. » Répondit-il

Jules leva les yeux de ses papiers et alla s’asseoir à la table de Tom.

« Et quel est le nom de ce chanceux ? » Demanda Jules

« Il s’appelle Adrien, mais je n’ai aucune chance avec lui. »

« Chéri, ne t’avoue pas vaincu avant d’avoir commencer. » Dit Sandra

« Elle a raison. Parle-lui de tes sentiments et ensuite tu verras. Il te mettra peut-être un râteau, ou bien ce sera le début d’une belle histoire d’amour. Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne tente rien. » Continua Jules

« C’est vrai. Demain, j’irais le voir et je lui dirais ce que je ressens. » Répondit Tom

« Parfait, et te te dois de tous me raconter après, hein ? Allez, finis tes devoirs. Moi j’ai des papiers à remplir. » Dis Jules en faisant la moue

Et Tom sourit tout en reprenant ses exercices. 

Le lendemain, Tom se leva et partit en cours comme à son habitude. Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure Agreste, Nathalie, la secrétaire de M. Agreste, ouvrit le coffre-fort de son patron et partenaire de crime, et saisit le bijou en forme de paon, avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Elle attendit que le fils de M. Agreste, Adrien, parte pour l’école accompagné de son garde-du-corps. Elle en profita ainsi pour s’éclipser de la demeure. Une fois assez loin, elle s’engagea dans une ruelle, puis sortit le bijou de sa poche. Elle l’accrocha sur sa veste, et une petite créature semblable à un paon en surgit.

« Madame ? Qu’est ce qu’on fait ici ? » Demanda la petite créature

« J’ai l’impression que M. Agreste ne veut plus me confier le Miraculous depuis quelques temps. Je veux lui prouver qu’il peut compter sur moi. Duusuu, transforme-moi. »

Duusuu fut aspirer dans le bijou, tandis qu’un flash de lumière bleu eu lieu. Après ce la, Nathalie laissa place à Mayura, l’acolyte du Papillon. Elle bondit sur les toits à la recherche de quelqu’un susceptible de l’aider. Pendant la recherche de Mayura, Tom arriva au collège et se mit à chercher Adrien des yeux avant de le trouver et d’avancer vers lui. Adrien était en train de discuter avec Nino, son meilleur ami quand Tom arriva.

« Salut Adrien, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? » Demanda Tom

« Oui, pas de problème. Désolé Nino, je reviens » Répondit Adrien

Les deux se dirigèrent dans les vestiaires pour être au calme. Tom entra en premier, puis Adrien qui se plaça contre la porte pour être sûr que personne ne les dérange. 

« Alors… je… » Tom commençait à rougir alors qu’il réalisait ce qu’il était en train de faire

« Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge ? » Demanda Adrien en s’approchant, faisant encore plus rougir Tom

« Je voulais juste te dire que… je t’aime » Dit Tom en regardant Adrien dans les yeux

Arien parut surpris de l’annonce, puis il s’approcha de Tom est posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, Tom. Je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. Et même si c’était le cas, tu es bien plus jeune que moi. Ce ne serait pas possible. »

« Je… Je comprends. » Dis Tom les larmes aux yeux

« Mais on peut devenir ami, d’accord ? » Demanda Adrien

« Avec plaisir. J’aimerais être seul maintenant. » Dis Tom, toujours en retenant ses larmes. 

« Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de parler, n’hésite pas. »

Adrien quitta le vestiaire laissant Tom, seul. Il s’assit sur un banc et laissa perler ses larmes. Il venait de se prendre son premier râteau, mais il remerciait tout de même Adrien. Nombres d’autres garçons auraient été méchant en repoussant ses avances. Il pleurait tout en jouant avec la chaîne qu’il avait autour du cou. Sortit alors d’un coin de la pièce, une jeune fille blonde, riant d’un rire grinçant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Chloé ? » Demanda Tom

« Moi ? Je viens juste apporté mon réconfort à un stupide garçon qui a cru qu’Adrien pourrait être sien. Adrien ne sortira jamais avec quelqu’un comme toi, retiens-le. »

« Comme moi ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends par là ? »

« J’entends par la, détraqué. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant de nouveau Tom seul, pour de vrai cette fois. Tom pleurait encore plus devant ce que venait de dire Chloé. Soudain une plume bleue descendit du plafond et se posa sur sa chaîne, autour de son cou. Elle tourna au bleu avant que quelqu’un lui parle dans sa tête.

« Bonjour Tom, je suis Mayura. Chloé t’a fait du mal ? Je vais t’aider à te venger. Grâce à ceci. »

Une sorte de masse visqueuse bleu apparut devant Tom. 

« Je te présente la Marée Noire. Avec elle tu pourra te venger. Mais en échange, tu devras m’apporter les Miraculous de Ladybug, Chat Noir et Fripouille. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui, Mayura. » Répondit Tom

« Très bien, utilise ta chaîne afin de la contrôler. Bonne chance. »

Tom détacha la chaîne de son cou et la garda dans sa main. Il pointa ensuite la porte des vestiaires à la créature. 

Dans la cour, Adrien avait retrouvé Nino au moment où la porte des vestiaires fut balayé par une force phénoménale. Sortit de cette pièce, Tom suivit d’une masse informe bleu sombre qui s’étendait sur les murs de la cour du collège. 

« Chloé Bourgeois, il est l’heure de ta punition ! » Cria Tom dans la cour. 

Il la trouva finalement caché derrière un banc, non loin de lui. Il la pointa du doigt et la masse visqueuse se répandit autour d’elle avant de l’aspirer en elle, laissant un banc sans plus personne derrière. 

« Une bonne chose de fait. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve Adrien. »

De son côté, le dénommé Adrien avait tenté de s’éclipser dans une des salles de cours, mais malheureusement la créature recouvrait tout les murs, empêchant de sortir de la cour. Il fut alors remarqué par Tom.

« Adrien, j’ai une question à te poser. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Demanda Tom

Mayura intervint en entrant en communication avec Tom.

« Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. »

« Ne t’en fait pas, je gère tout. » Répondit-il

Adrien semblait surpris de sa demande avant de se ressaisir.

« Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal. Laisse-moi t’aider. » Dit Adrien en s’approchant de Tom

« Je vais très bien, Adrien. » Dit Tom en le pointant du doigt

La marée noire se mit à s’approcher d’Adrien pour le saisir, se décollant du mur afin de l’atteindre. Quand un autre garçon posa sa main sur le bras de Tom et le baissa. La marée s’interrompit, et Tom se tourna vers celui qui l’avait interrompu. Il s’agissait de Nino, le meilleur ami d’Adrien.

« Mec, tu peux pas faire du mal à la personne la plus gentille de ce bahut. Ne sois pas le monstre que veut le Papillon. » Dit-il

« Le Papillon ? Mais je ne travaille pas avec le Papillon. » Répondit-il

« C’est Mayura qui t’aide, n’est ce pas ? » Coupa Ladybug, atterrissant aux côtés de Nino

« Désolé Ladybug, mais ma vengeance a un prix. » 

Et Tom la pointa du doigt, faisant se ruer la marée présente sur tous les murs sur elle. Adrien saisit l’opportunité, et entra dans une salle de cours afin de se transformer. Mais il se ravisa, se rendant compte qu’il serait plus utile en Adrien qu’en Chat Noir. Il sortit de la classe et vu Ladybug et Fripouille en train de fuir la marée qui les suivait. Ladybug s’éloigna assez de la chose pour invoquer son Lucky Charm, qui fit apparaître un aimant dans ses mains, toujours aux couleurs de la coccinelle. Fripouille utilisa un croassement pour repousser la marée dans un coin de la cour. Adrien approcha Tom dans le dos et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de le retourner vers lui.

« Arrête-ça. Tu n’es pas Akumatisé, ce qui veut dire que tu peux encore tout arrêter là. Ne deviens pas le monstre qu’elle veut que tu devienne. » Dit Adrien

Tom s’arrêta un instant avant de répondre.

« Tu as raison, je ferais mieux d’arrêter. »

Tom lâcha sa chaîne qui tomba au sol, avant de mettre à pleurer en tombant dans les bras d’Adrien.

« Ladybug ! Par ici ! » Cria Adrien, avec Tom en pleurs dans ses bras.

Ladybug courra vers Adrien tandis que Fripouille accula de plus belle la marée avec un nouveau croassement. Ladybug arriva vers Adrien quand la marée sortit de sous elle, la propulsant en arrière et absorbant, et Tom, et la chaîne. Adrien, quand à lui, réussit à se reculer pour échapper à la masse informe. Ladybug se redressa avec l’aide de Fripouille.

« Comment on bat se truc ? » Demanda-t-il

« C’est un Sentimonstre. Si Tom le contrôlait, sa veut dire qu’il avait avec lui l’objet contenant l’Amok, que je dois purifier. »

Adrien se releva et se mit à crier dans la direction de Ladybug.

« Ladybug, il avait une chaîne dans la main qu’il a fait tomber, moi je vais me cacher. »

Et une bonne fois pour toute, Adrien entra dans la classe, se transforma et atteignit le toit depuis l’extérieur, pour rejoindre ses alliés. 

« Te voilà enfin, Chat Noir » Dis Ladybug à son approche.

« Désolé, j’ai eu un contre-temps. Mais maintenant, je suis là. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait de cette horreur ? »

Ladybug regarda l’aimant dans sa main et eut un éclair de génie.

« En espérant que ça marche. Fripouille accule la à nouveau et toi Chat Noir apprête toi à utiliser on cataclysme. »

Fripouille utilisa à nouveau un croassement pour faire reculer la masse informe, tandis que Ladybug accrocha l’aimant à son yo-yo. Lorsque Fripouille eut remplir sa part du plan, elle lança son yo-yo à l’intérieur de la masse noir, priant toutes les divinités qu’elle connaissait pour la chaîne soit en fer, puis tira la yo-yo vers elle, avec accrocher à l’aimant la chaîne de Tom. Elle décrocha la chaîne de l’aimant, et la laissant à Chat Noir qui l’attrapa avant d’activer son Cataclysme. La chaîne partit en fumée avant de laisser s’échapper une plume bleue que Ladybug attrapa dans son yo-yo. Une fois qu’elle eut finit, une plume blanche s’envola, laissant disparaître la créature et libérant Tom et Chloé de son emprise. La coccinelle libéra son Miraculous Ladybug puis Ladybug, Chat Noir et Fripouille firent un check tout trois, et ensuite Ladybug aida Chloé à se redresser avant de se sauver pour se dé-transformer. Fripouille aida Tom.

« Tu sais, les chagrins d’amour ça arrive. Faut pas détruire une école pour ça. »

« Il n’y avait pas que ça. » Répondit Tom

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Chat Noir

« Chloé, elle a été horrible avec moi après mon râteau, donc ça na pas aidé. »

« Je vois, mais la prochaine fois, évite d’obéir à une femme qui parle dans ta tête, d’accord ? » Demanda Fripouille, tout sourire

« Promis. » Répondit Tom

Les deux héros restant s’en allèrent également pour reprendre leurs vies.

Quand Adrien reparut, Tom s’approcha de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Adrien. Je t’ai fait du mal, alors que tu ne m’avait rien fait. Je ne mérité pas ton amitié. »  
Et il partit laissant seul Adrien, au milieu de la cour.

De son côté, Jules était en train d’écrire un mail quand Sandra entra dans la pièce et s’assit en face de lui.

« Tu devrais suivre plus assidûment les informations. Tu aurais pût rater cette attaque. » Dis Sandra

« Mais je t’ai pour ça, voyons. » Dit-il en riant

« Je ne serais pas toujours là. » Conclut-elle plus sérieusement

Elle se leva et repartit vers la sortie avant que Jules ne l’arrête dans son élan.

« Au fait, quelque chose me perturbe. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Sandra

« depuis que je travaille ici, Amélia et Tom se sont fait Akumatisé. Qu’est ce qui dit que les prochains seront pas d’autres habitués ? Ou bien toi ? Ou moi ? »

« Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Mais je suis sûr que ce n’est qu’une coïncidence. Rien de plus » Et elle laissa Jules avec ses pensées

De retour dans la demeure Agreste, Nathalie ouvrit le coffre-fort et remit en place le Miraculous du Paon. Quand Gabriel entra dans la pièce.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je ne rendrais pas compte de sa disparition ? » Demanda-t-il

« Je suis désolée, monsieur. Je voulais simplement vous aidez. Vous avez bien vu le potentiel de ce Miraculous. Ce serait dommage de le gâcher. Laissez-moi vous aidez. J’ai l’impression que depuis que vous l’avez réparé, vous ne voulez plus me le confier. »

« La prochaine fois, parlez-moi en. Et j’aurais bientôt besoin de votre aide. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Conclut-il


	3. Reflekta & Reflekta

Jules était assis dans un fauteuil, en train de boire une tasse de thé, avec à sa gauche, Sandra, buvant également et Tom assis à une table faisant ses devoirs. Toquèrent alors des collégiens avant d’entrer dans la pièce. Le groupe était composé de quatre collégiens : trois filles et un garçon. Il y avait une fille blond habillé tout en rose, une fille au long cheveux noir avec des mèches roses et une avec des cheveux bleus coiffés en couettes. Quand au garçon, il était plutôt extravagant, portant un bonnet sur ses cheveux noirs et des mitaines en cuir.

« Bonjour... » Commença la fille au cheveux bleus

« Bonjour. » Répondit Jules « Vous venez pour quelques choses en particuliers ? »

« Et bien, j’accompagne surtout mes amis, vous voyez. » Dit-elle en bégayant

« Tu peux respirer, tu sais. C’est quoi vos nom du coup ? »

« Marinette » Dis la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus

« Moi, c’est Rose » Dis la blonde « Et elle, c’est Juleka » Dit-elle en pointant son ami au mèches roses.

« Et moi, c’est Marc. » Conclut le garçon

« Soyez les bienvenus » Dis Jules « Asseyez-vous, vous voulez du thé ? »

Les quatre collégiens s’installèrent soit sur le canapé, soit sur un fauteuil et déclinèrent la proposition de Jules.

« Et pour finir les présentations, moi c’est Jules, elle c’est Sandra et là-bas c’est Tom. »

« Attends je te connais, non ? » Commença Marinette « Mais oui, tu es le garçon qui est amoureux d’Adrien. »

« Bravo Sherlock Holmes. » Répondit Tom, trop occupé sur ses devoirs pour lever les yeux vers elle

« Et comment vous avez entendu parler de cet endroit ? » Demanda Jules

« C’est un ami du frère de Juleka qui nous en a parlé. » Commença Rose « Il s’appelle Louis, c’est ça ? »

« Oui. » Dis Juleka dans un murmure.

« Ça ne m’étonne pas. Mon frère est tout le temps en train d’en parler, alors même qu’il ne vient jamais. » Dis Tom, toujours concentré sur ses exercices

« En tout cas, » Commença Jules « Vous êtes les bienvenue quand vous le voulez. J’espère que vous vous sentirez bien ici. » Dit Jules en se levant en même temps de Sandra et l’accompagnant vers le hall de l’immeuble.

De son côté, Rose se tourna vers Juleka.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu parles plus que ça quand je suis avec toi. » Demanda Rose

« C’est juste que je ne suis pas à l’aise, ici » Murmura Juleka

« Si tu veux, on peut y aller, tu sais. » Répondit Rose en chuchotant

« Non, non on reste. Toi et les autres avez l’air d’être bien ici. »

Rose prit la main de Juleka dans la sienne, puis se leva. Elle tira sur son bras, l’invitant à la suivre.

« Les amis, on va faire un tour avec Juleka. Vous inquiétez pas pour nous, restez là et profitez. » Dis Rose en partant en direction de la porte

Soudain, Rose fut retenue en arrière par Juleka, qui ne la suivait plus.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda Juleka, étrangement plus fort qu’à son habitude

« Pour toi. Si tu n’es pas à ton aise ici, moi non plus. Allez, viens avec moi. » Répondit Rose

« Gâche pas ton après-midi pour moi, reste et je vais rentrer plutôt. » Conclut Juleka avant de lâcher Rose et de partir

Rose la rattrapa et serra encore plus fort sa main.

« Juleka. Tu peux pas me tourner le dos comme ça. » Dit Rose

« Désolé » Dis Juleka essayant de sortir de sa poigne

C’est alors qu’un petit papillon entra par la porte et se posa sur la mitaine de Juleka.

« Bonjour, Reflekta et Reflekta. Je suis le Papillon. Vous avez une dispute à cause de votre différence ? Faites en sorte que le monde vous ressemble. En échange de mon aide, vous m’apporterez les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir ainsi que celui de Fripouille. »

« Avec plaisir, Papillon. » Répondirent les deux filles en cœur.

Une fumée violette se mit à les recouvrir. Quand elle disparut, les deux collégiennes étaient devenus identiques, deux espèces de top-modèles loufoques habillées tout en rose. Elles se tournèrent toutes deux vers Marc et Marinette.

« Et vous deux ! » Commença une Reflekta « Vous ne nous ressemblez pas. On va corriger ça »

Et elle tendis le dos de sa main vers Marinette, laissant sortir un rayon. Il fonça droit sur Marinette, avant que Marc ne pousse son amie et prenne le rayon à sa place. Il se transforma, lui aussi en Reflekta. La deuxième Reflekta se prépara à tirer sur Marinette, mais Marc se releva et fonça sur les deux filles. Il attrapa à toutes les deux leurs bras avant de tirer dessus. Les dérangeants, il jeta un regard vers Marinette.

« Va-t-en. Va te mettre à l’abri. »

Marinette se précipita vers la sortie, et atteint la rue avant de se cacher dans une ruelle. Quand à Jules, il vit Marinette se précipiter vers la sortie tandis qu’il y avait du grabuge dans le local. Il sortit de chez Sandra pour allez voir et trouva Marc en Reflekta sur le sol et Tom caché sous une table.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Demanda-t-il

« C’est Rose et Juleka, elles se sont faites akumatisées. » Répondit Marc

« Ok, restez là, d’accord. » Dit-il avant de sortir et rejoindre l’appartement de Sandra.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle

Il ne lui répondit même pas, demandant directement à son kwami de le transformer. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers Sandra.

« Juleka et Rose ont été akumatisées. Je vais aider Ladybug et Chat Noir »

Et il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Après de nombreux sauts sur les toits de Paris, Fripouille réussit enfin à retrouver les deux Reflekta. Elles étaient déjà en train d’affronter les deux héros de Paris. Fripouille atterrit à leurs côtés, avant de sauter vers les deux et hurler « Croassement ». Fripouille s’arrêta pour essayer de déterminer qui avait l’Akuma. Devant son inattention, les deux pointèrent le dos de leur mains vers Fripouille. Ladybug réussit à attraper le bras de l’une d’elle, faisant dévier la trajectoire du rayon à la dernière minutes. Mais dans son dos, Chat Noir bondit et se prit le rayon de plein fouet pour protéger Fripouille. Il se retourna et regarda Chat Noir sur le sol, transformé en Reflekta.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il

« On va plus avoir besoin de toi que de moi sur ce coup là. » Et Chat Noir lui tendis son Miraculous

« Quoi ? Et toi ? » Dit Fripouille avant de grand yeux

« Utilise-le, on va avoir de plusieurs Cataclysmes aujourd’hui. »

Fripouille saisit la bague et la mit à son doigt, tandis que les deux Reflekta se relevaient.

« Izzy, Plagg, Amalgame. » Dis Fripouille avant qu’un flash de couleur ne l’entourent. Lorsque que la lumière disparut, Fripouille se retrouva avec la même tenue qu’avant mais dans une teinte noir avec en bonus des oreilles de chat sur la tête.

Chat Noir se rua vers une des Reflekta, ne craignant plus rien, et lui attrapa le bras. Il lui fit une prise de telles manières que son bras se retrouve dans son dos, bloqué par la pression de Chat Noir. Quand à Ladybug, elle enroula son yo-yo autour de la deuxième Reflekta, lui collant les bras le long du corps. Sombre Fripouille s’approcha de celle tenu par Ladybug, et utilisa son Cataclysme sur le bijou qu’elle portai sur le dos de sa main. Mais une fois fait, aucun Akuma n’en sortit. De son côté, la deuxième Reflekta piétina le pied de Chat Noir et se servit de son inattention pour se libérer de son emprise. Ladybug libéra la Reflekta qu’elle tenait ligoté, et lança son yo-yo vers le ciel, invoquant son Lucky Charm, qui se trouva être un sac de farine. La Reflekta au bijoux brisé essaya de frapper Ladybug, mais Chat Noir intercepta son attaque. Chat Noir resta combattre une Reflekta tandis que sa Lady jeta le sac de farine vers Sombre Fripouille. Il le réceptionna.

« Utilise tes pouvoirs. » Dit Ladybug en lui faisant un clin d’œil

Sombre Fripouille activa son cataclysme, faisant disparaître le sac de farine, et laissant tomber la farine autour de lui. Puis il activa son Croassement, propulsant la farine dans toutes les directions et surtout sur Reflekta qui s’apprêtait à lui tirer dessus. Reflekta se mit à tousser avec l’afflux de farine dans on visage et frotta ses yeux, afin d’enlever la farine dessus. Ladybug profita de cette ouverture pour lancer son yo-yo et brisé le bijou de la deuxième Reflekta. Un petit Akuma en sortit, que Ladybug attrapa avant de le laisser s’envoler après l’avoir purifié. Elle se tourna vers Sombre Fripouille, allongé sur le sol, tandis que Chat Noir l’aida à se relever.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » Demanda Chat Noir

« Je crois que j’ai tout de même des limites. Si j’utilise trop mes pouvoirs, je m’épuise beaucoup plus facilement. » Répondit le héros chat-grenouille

« Au moins, on sera au courant pour la prochaine fois. » Dis Ladybug en ramassant un peu de farine

« Attends, ma Lady. Si tu utilise ton Miraculous Ladybug maintenant, tu vas découvrir mon identité sécrète. » Dis Chat Noir

« Dans ce cas, récupère ton Miraculous et éloigne-toi. » Répondit Ladybug

Sombre Fripouille ôta la bague de Chat Noir redevant simplement Fripouille, et Chat Noir la prit avant de partir de la place où ils se trouvaient. Ladybug attendit un peu avant de lancer la farine dans le ciel, déclenchant les coccinelles magiques, rendant leurs apparences normales à tout les habitants touchés par les Reflekta. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rose et Juleka, désormais de nouveau normale.

« Alors, les filles, qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivées ? » Demanda Ladybug

« Juste une petite dispute. » Répondit Rose

« Bon, vous voulez que je vous déposent où pour vous réconcilier ? » Demanda Ladybug

Juleka se releva et approcha de Ladybug pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda Ladybug

Juleka hocha un oui de la tête.

« Dans ce cas, vous venez vous accrocher. Quand à toi, vas te reposer. Tu en as besoin. »

Et Ladybug partit avec les deux filles accrochées à elle. Jules eut à peine le temps de retourner au local et de s’asseoir dans un canapé, que Ladybug arriva avec Juleka et Rose. Une fois que les deux filles aient remercié Ladybug et se soit réconciliées, Marinette réapparut, et tous ensemble, ils purent finirent leur après-midi.

Après une bonne journée de travail, Jules ferma le local et alla toqué chez Sandra. Elle lui ouvrit, avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Que me vaut ta visite ? » Demanda-t-elle

« NE faites pas l’innocente. La coïncidence commence à devenir de plus en plus grosse, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Dit Jules

« N’ai pas peur, j’ai confiance en toi. Et si le Papillon s’en prends particulièrement à l’asso, c’est une raison de plus pour aider Ladybug et Chat Noir, mon cher Fripouille. »

Et elle le laissa là, avec ses interrogations. De son côté, Gabriel était dans son bureau quand il ressentit quelque chose au loin.

« Nathalie, fermez la porte. J’ai à vous parlez. »

Elle obéis et s’approcha de M. Agreste.

« Qu’y-t-il monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Je crois ressentir un puissant doute, un doute qui pourrait nous être utile si on arrive à l’attiser. »

« Et que voulez-vous que je fasse monsieur ? »

« Semer la discorde. »


	4. Bouquet Final

Marinette et Tom étaient assis tout deux à une table du local de l’asso tandis que Jules était occupé, comme toujours, avec de la paperasserie.

« Je comprends vraiment rien au maths. Comme tu fais pour t’en sortir depuis quatre ans ? » Demanda Tom, désespéré devant son problème de maths

« Mais non, il suffit de s’entraîner et ça viendra. Et puis, je vais t’aider. Si tu n’arrive vraiment pas à résoudre un problème, regarde le sous un autre angle. Un autre point de vue peut parfois changer la perception que tu as de la chose. »

« Je crois comprendre. Je vais ressayer dans ce cas. » Dit Tom

Et l’après-midi continua alors que Marinette continuait d’aider Tom avec ses mathématiques. Lorsqu’elle eut enfin fini, elle alla s’asseoir dans un canapé et Tom en fit de même. Jules releva la tête vers elle.

« Marinette, je te sers quelques choses à boire ? C’est la maison qui offre. » Dis Jules

« Quoi ? Mais tu ne m’as jamais rien offert à moi. » Dis Tom, croisant les bras comme s’il boudait

« Vu comment Marinette a réussit à t’aider en maths alors que t’es une buse dans cette matière, je pense qu’elle mérité bien quelque chose en retour, non ? »

« T’as raison »

« C’est gentil, mais non merci. » Dis Marinette en souriant

« T’es vraiment une personne adorable, Marinette. Viens-ici quand tu veux, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. » Dis Jules

« Merci » Répondit Marinette, avec un sourire encore plus grand

Alors que les trois continuait de discuter, entrèrent dans le local, deux femmes mains dans la mains. Une était métisse avec de long cheveux bruns et l’autre était typé asiatique avec de court cheveux teint en rose. La métisse lâcha la main de sa copine pour aller vers Jules, tout en lui agitant sa main sous les yeux, Jules y remarqua une bague.

« T’es pas sérieuse, Tess ! Ça y est ? Vous êtes fiancées ? » Demanda Jules

« Et ouais, faut dire que Hanayo m’en parlé depuis un moment. C’est pas si étonnant que ça qu’elle ai fait le premier pas. »

De son côté, Hanayo montrait sa bague de fiançailles à Tom et Marinette

« Je suis tellement content pour vous, les filles. » Dit Tom

« C’est super, mes félicitations » Dit à son tour Marinette

« Et vos parents ? » Demanda Jules assez fort, pour que même Hanayo l’entende

Hanayo fut la première à prendre la parole après la question de Jules.

« Mes parents son hyper content et hyper fier qu’on ai enfin passer le pas. Ils veulent absolument tout organisé avec nous. » Dit elle, mais sans grande conviction « Quand à Tess, elle veut au moins le dire à ses parents. »

« Je veux au moins qu’il sache que leur fille va se marier. Juste qu’il le sache, je sais très bien qu’il ne viendront pas quoi que je leur dise. » Dit Tess, avec un regard dans le lointain

« Pour repartir sur une note plus positive, j’ai enfin réussis un problème de maths, grâce à Marinette. » Dit Tom

Les deux concubines explosèrent de rire en même temps.

« Toi, réussir un exercice de maths, alors que t’es une buse. Et bah chapeau. » Dit Hanayo

Et l’après-midi continua sur beaucoup de rire, malgré que Tess reste au fond d’elle, très pensive.

Le lendemain, Tess alla chez ses parents et une fois arrivée, elle sonna à la porte de leur maison. Une femme plus petite qu’elle avec le même temps métisse et un hijab sur la tête lui ouvrit.

« Tess, c’est toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es revenu à la maison ? » Demanda la dame les larmes aux yeux

« Je suis venu te dire que je vais me marier, maman. » Répondit Tess, d’un ton glaçant

« Te marier ? Mais avec qui ? » Demanda sa mère

« Avec Hanayo. » Répondit Tess, avec un ton de plus en plus froid

« Mais ça veut dire que... » Continua sa mère avant de se faire couper

« Oui, ça veut dire que je vais me marier avec une fille et ça veut aussi dire que vous ne viendrez pas si j’en crois papa. » Répondit Tess, ne regardant même plus sa mère dans les yeux

« Non, je… » Disait sa mère en pleurant « Je viendrais, sans ton père si il le faut, je ne veut pas manquer ton mariage. »

« Maman... » Murmura Tess, avant de fondre en larmes

Arriva alors derrière sa mère, son père.

« Qu’est ce qui se passe. Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il

La mère de Tess se retourna, toute émue.

« Tess est venu nous invitait à son mariage. Notre fille va se marier. »

« Elle venue nous invitait alors qu’elle va se marier avec une fille ? Ce n’est pas un mariage qui va avoir lieu, c’est une supercherie. Et nous n’y iront pas, c’est clair ? » Répondit-il

« Mais, c’est notre fille. On ne peut pas rater son mariage. »

« Je te l’ai dis, ce n’est pas un mariage pour moi. On ne rateras rien. »

Et il claqua la porte au nez de sa fille, complètement anéanti. Tess continua de pleurer tout le chemin jusque chez elle, et quand elle passa le pas de porte, s’écroula sur ses genoux, pleurant complètement à chaudes larmes. Elle venait de craquer. Hanayo qui l’avait entendu rentrer, la retrouva assise par terre en pleurs, et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter.

« Tout va aller mieux, Tess. Je te le promet. Tout va aller mieux. »

Alors qu’elle la réconfortait, Hanayo posa sa main sur le dos de celle de Tess, jouant avec sa bague de fiançailles. C’est alors qu’un petit papillon violet se posa sur la bague, et une voix retentit dans leur tête.

« Bonjour Bouquet Final, je suis le Papillon »

Hanayo se redressa et se mit à chuchoter à l’oreille de Tess.

« Tess, je t’en pris ne l’écoute pas. Il ne faut pas l’écouter. » Elle se mit elle aussi à pleurer

« On vous interdis de vous aimez. Brisez leur amour et soyez les seules autorisaient à aimer. En échange, vous m’apporterez le Miraculous de Ladybug, Chat Noir et Fripouille. »

« Tess ! Ne l’écoute pas, je t’en pris. » Se mit à crier Hanayo

Tess se tourna alors vers Hanayo.

« Mais grâce à lui, on pourra être heureuse. » Dit-elle

Le mot eut comme l’effet d’un électrochoc pour Hanayo, qui perdit pied.

« On accepte. » Dirent les deux filles en même temps

Une fumée violette les recouvrit avant de laisser apparaître deux belles jeunes filles en robes de mariées.

De son côté, Jules était assis sur un banc, en train de déguster une bonne glace à la vanille, en compagnie de Tom et Marinette. Quand il eut finit la sienne, il se leva.

« Bon, je vais vous laissez, tout les deux. J’ai du travail qui m’attends. A une prochaine fois Marinette. »

Les deux lui dire au revoir, et Jules partit en direction de son appartement. Sur le chemin, il aperçut de nombreux pétales formant comme une tornade sur une place. Il s’approcha suffisamment pour déterminer ce qu’il se passait et remarqua deux jeunes filles en robes de mariées, et surtout que ce n’étaient pas n’importe qui. Il s’agissait de Tess et Hanayo. Jules alla se mettre à l’abri dans une ruelle, et Izzy sortit de sa capuche.

« Ose me dire que ce n’est qu’une coïncidence. » Dit Jules à son Kwami

« Ce n’est pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question. » Répondit Izzy

« Tu as raison, Izzy, transforme-moi. »

Izzy se fit aspirer dans la gourmette de Jules avant qu’il ne devienne Fripouille. Il sortit de la ruelle et se mit à bondir jusqu’à arriver sur le place. Il approcha assez pour que les deux puissent l’entendre.

« Désolé de déranger les festivités mais, ce n’est pas très réglo comme mariage. »

« On t’a demandez ton avis. » Dirent les deux filles en cœurs « Bouquet Final ne reçoit d’ordre de personne. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de pointer Fripouille du doigt. Tout les pétales se mirent à foncer vers Fripouille qui ne réussit à en éviter que quelques-un avant de se faire repousser contre un mur. Le héros-grenouille utilisa un Croassement pour repousser les pétales et bondit de nouveau vers Bouquet Final. Les deux akumatisées rirent de plus belle, alors que les pétales fonçaient sur Fripouille dans son dos. Au moment de l’impact, un yo-yo attrapa Fripouille par la cheville et le tira vers un toit, tandis que Bouquet Final évitait ses propres projectiles. Fripouille se retrouva aux côtés de Ladybug quand il comprit ce qu’il s’était passé.

« Merci, petite coccinelle. » Dit Fripouille

« De rien. » Répondit Ladybug « Tu as pu localiser l’Akuma ? »

« Non désolé, je me suis tout de suite attaquer. Elles sont vraiment coriaces. »

Chat Noir atterrit à côté d’eux.

« Vous n‘avez pas remarqué ? L’une d’elle a une alliance et pas l’autre. » Dit Chat Noir

« Tu as raison, tu es un fin observateur, chaton. » Dis Ladybug, avant de se servir de son yo-yo pour descendre du toit

Fripouille et Chat Noir la suivirent.

« Mes belles, vous n’auriez pas, par hasard, oublié Chat Noir sur le liste des invités ? »

« Ferme-la, chaton. » Répondirent-elle en cœur

« Je le prends très mal. »

Chat Noir se propulsa avec l’aide de son bâton et attaqua Hanayo au corps à corps. Elle se battait bien malgré la qualification d’Adrien en escrime. De côté, Tess pointa Chat Noir du doigt avant de Ladybug n’attrape son bras avec son yo-yo. Elle tira dessus, l’attirant vers elle, et Fripouille invoqua un nouveau Croassement, ce qui la repoussa au bout de la place, sur le sol et désorientée.

« N’abuse pas trop de tes pouvoirs. » Dit Ladybug avant de rejoindre Tess

« T’en fais pas pour moi. » Et il suivit Ladybug

Chat Noir était toujours au prise avec Hanayo. Elle le repoussa avant d’aller rejoindre Tess. Chat Noir la suivit et se retrouva face aux deux avec Ladybug et Fripouille. Les deux femmes tendirent leur main, provoquant une volée de pétales droit sur eux, les égratignant et les repoussant. Fripouille utilisa un nouveau Croassement qu’il réussit à maintenir autour de li, comme une sorte de dôme d’énergie.

« Tu pense tenir combien de temps ? » Demanda Ladybug

« Aussi longtemps qu’il faudra, ma coccinelle. » Répondit Fripouille

« Bien, il faut qu’on trouve un plan d’attaque, Lucky Charm. »

Ladybug se retrouva alors avec un petit aspirateur de table dans ses mains.

« Pratique, avec ça on va pouvoir aspirer les pétales. » Dit Chat Noir

« Il y en a trop pour un si petit aspirateur. Non j’ai une meilleur idée. Mais tu vas devoir occupé les pétales, d’accord ? Quand à toi Fripouille, Fais nous sortir d’ici. »

Les deux héros acquiescèrent et Fripouille utilisa de nouveau un Croassement, les propulsant dans les airs. Chat Noir atterrit un peu loin, tandis que Ladybug alla faire s’asseoir Fripouille dans un coin.

« Reste ici. » Dit-elle

« Non, je peux encore me battre. » Dit Fripouille en essayant de se relever

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Fripouille ne réussit pas tenir debout et se retrouva assis sur le sol.

« Bon, d’accord. Je vais attendre ici. »

Ladybug lui sourit avant de rejoindre de nouveau le combat. Chat Noir était en train de fuir tant bien que mal les pétales tandis que Ladybug s’élança vers Tess. Hanayo essaya de lui barrer la route, mais Ladybug enroula son yo-yo autour de ses jambes, la faisant chuter. Elle s’approcha ensuite de celle qui manipulait les pétales et alluma l’aspirateur, et le pointa vers ses cheveux. Ses cheveux furent aspirés et Tess abandonna son assaut sur Chat Noir pour se concentrer sur ses cheveux. Chat Noir se servit de cette ouverture pour approcher Tess, lui saisir le bras et activer son cataclysme avant de toucher la bague qu’elle avait au doigt. Un Akuma s’en échappa, Ladybug s’empara rapidement de son yo-yo, encore accroché aux pieds d’Hanayo, et le purifia. Les deux filles récupérèrent leur apparence normal, tandis que Fripouille rejoignit le groupe.

« Je vais y aller, moi. Je suis vidé. » Dit Fripouille

« Prends soin de toi. » Dit Ladybug, alors que Fripouille partit

« C’est vraiment génial qu’on ai de l’aide ces derniers temps. Entre les héros temporaires et lui, le Papillon n’a aucune chance. » Dit Chat Noir

« Sauf qu’il n’a pas l’air de maîtriser son pouvoir. J’espère qu’il ne lui arrivera rien de mal. »

« Il est adulte, il est censé être plus puissant que nous. »

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça, chaton. Nos nous adultes sont plus puissant que nos nous actuelle mais on a eu des années et années de combat pour arriver à ce niveau. Lui, il vient seulement de commencer à utiliser son Miraculous. Il lui faudra autant de temps, si ce n’est plus, que nous pour atteindre le niveau de Bunnyx. »

« Tu as raison. Bon, je vais déposer ces dames chez elles. Toi, tu devrais filer. Le compteur tourne. »

Et Chat Noir ramena Tess et Hanayo chez elles. De son côté, Gabriel était dans son bureau. Nathalie entra dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte.

« Monsieur, je voulais vous poser une question. » Demanda-t-elle

« Dites. »

« Pourquoi autant vous intéressé au Miraculous de Fripouille alors que vous n’avez besoin que de celui de Ladybug et Chat Noir pour exaucer votre vœux. »

« Si le Miraculous de Fripouille venait à entrer en notre possession, nous pourrions être trois à affronter Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ce serait un atout indéniable. En attendant, prévoyez un rendez-vous avec Mlle Rossi. Je la retrouverais à l’endroit habituel. »

Et Nathalie sortit de la pièce afin de réaliser la demande de M. Agreste.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimez, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos retour.


End file.
